Tough
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Ve ! You're very tough...


****Cue Monty Python characters screaming "GET ON WITH IT!" OK... hold on one sec – "GET ON WITH IT!" Fine! Sheeshes!****

Ve~, you are very tough.

Remember that day whenever I asked you to open that jar of sauce because I couldn't open it myself? I usually can but that day I couldn't.

You got it off with no problem. "You couldn't open a jar? Feliciano, that was so easy."

"Ve~" I replied, looking at my feet, "But you are very strong!"

oOo

Ve~, you are very tough.

Fratello got pissed at me that day whenever you came by to help me move out. Remember? I was trying to get out before he came back from the store, and I couldn't take my couch and my heavy stand that holds my canvas whenever I paint. I needed help and Nihon was so far away. Ve~, you got the couch and the stand all by yourself.

"Let me drive the truck there." You said, "I'll follow you on your bike."

I may have made you drive like an idiot, but I paid you back by making you lots of pasta and wurst.

"I still don't see how you couldn't get that stand out." You said, "By the way, this is good."

"Ve~." I replied, poking at my food, "You are very strong."

oOo

Ve! You're very tough!

Today I tried to get my new TV in. I don't know why I got it and decided to drag it in myself instead of getting the store to do it for me. Oh right, Ve~, to save money.

I called you again; you came over and got the TV in without any trouble at all. But you skipped your lunch to come over and help me. I paid you back by cooking for you again – this time I made your favorite dish. Ve, you said you liked it again.

Tomorrow the TV's probably gonna be moved because I'm gonna want it to. I'm most likely going to call you over again and ask for your help – because I'm so weak. You're gonna come over – I can already tell – and you're gonna put it where I politely ask you to. Hmm, what do you want for tomorrow? Wurst again?

I'll give it to you while I say "Ve~, you are very strong."

oOo

Ve! You're super strong!

Gilbert burst in again, and he won't leave. I' m going to call you, because I'm trying to push him out the door, but he won't go. I'm too weak.

You showed up, growling at Gilbert as he exclaims that he just came to see me so his "Awesomeness" would rub off.

I watch as you give him two mighty pushes before he goes sailing outside and you slam the door shut behind you. I run over and hug you, thanking you for getting rid of him.

You say, "You know, he's just being a dick. He's probably on probation from Elizaveta's home."

I agree with you saying, "He must be. Ve~, you are so strong!"

oOo

Ve~! You're strong!

Today there was something going on. You were called, along with some other nations to help fix up a house that Brother France bought for Seychelles to live in.

There was lots of furniture that Berwald made! Ve~! He's scary! But you put that fact aside and talk to him and you both figure a way to carry a couch into the living room from the front doors. Then, you both go on one side of the couch and pick it up – Ve~! It looks like you both picked up a feather! And neither of your expressions changes as you walk along with it!

"Oh, Su-San is very strong!" Tino said, I could see him blushing, "They both look hot with those tank tops..."

I would agree, whenever you walked over to me a few minutes later I was hypnotized by your muscles.

Ve~, you are so strong Doitsu.

oOo

Ve~! So strong!

Today, remember our park walk? It was late though, and there were very dim lights. You had your arm on my shoulders as I talked to you, not caring that you're showing affection just then.

We hear, "Yo, bitches. Gimme both yo money."

We turn around to see a guy with a gun aimed at my head. I kneel down and panic, asking him not to hurt me – that I'll give him my money.

You growled, grabbing the hand with the gun and gaining control of it yourself. Then, you pick him up while screaming at him to get a job! And you throw him a yard away!

We run away, well – I dragged you along behind me so you could keep up. I'm fast!

You wanna know what you contribute? Your strength!

oOo

Ve~! You didn't do anything to show your strength today. Unless you wanna call it that.

Today you took me to dinner, an Italian restaurant. You paid for it all, even dessert.

We were leaving whenever you stopped me outside the restaurant. It was... let's say, a nice sunset!

"Feliciano." You said, getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" and you presented a box with the wedding ring inside.

I glomped you, hearing the other nations arriving and clapping for us along with citizens.

oOo

Ve~! You're so strong!

We got married in Nihon's backyard! It was so pretty, really. You were strong because you made it to kissing me without losing your strict face.

Gilbert didn't come. He was "Jealous that West got to him first." Ve~, did he like me? Oh well.

We go running out to our bike, I hear everyone clapping for us and all that stuff. I even see Lovino dabbing his eyes, then shoving away Brother Spain.

Ve~! We're married now!

oOo

Ve~! You're being strong again!

"We're moving to my house." You said, "We can come to Italy for summer."

"Ve~!" I agree.

You load all the furniture by yourself, I wanted to get help for you, because I was scared that you were gonna get hurt.

And you did. A couch fell on top of you. Your head was sticking out from underneath it; the rest of your body was crushed under it. I freaked out, asking if you wanted me to go run for help.

"Just come over here, push against it!" You spat.

I tried, I failed, twice. You encouraged me, "C'mon liebe, c'mon..."

Finally, I pushed it off of you. We sat there for an hour, doing nothing but hugging and whispering – I was still shocked at the fact the couch fell on you.

But you rubbed your strength off on me!

oOo

Ve~! Yet again you are so strong!

I was feeding Aster and Blackie whenever Gilbert came up. He laughed with me about some jokes and stuff like that – before grabbing my ass.

"Ve~! Doitsu! Rape!" I cry.

"Rape? What are you talking about –?"

You appeared out of no where, picking Gilbert up and throwing him over the fence. Into the yard that had the really mean dogs that sent one of yours to the vet.

Ve~! That was so funny. Ti amo, for your muscles. And strength.

oOo

Ve~! You're strong! Even now!

We were driving down the road today. Our bike was working really well, after you fixed it. We decided to take it for a ride!

But some jackass decided to run into us on his bike.

I don't know how I ended up here, but I was crushed under both bikes, rasping for air. "D-d-d-d-Doitsu!"

You where a few feet away, blood gushing from your head. You stumbled over, pushing both bikes off of me, "Feliciano, Feliciano, speak to me!"

"About... what?" I asked.

"Anything! W-what about your latest dish?"

"Oh, it's a mix of pasta and..." the world started to spin; you cried my name a few more times.

Ve~, I guess we both weren't so strong at that moment.

oOo

Doitsu!

Doitsu? Where am I?

I'm – I'm in a box! I hear dirt being thrown on top of me!

Ludwig! Ludwig? What's going on?

What happened to me Ludwig?

Oh... I didn't make it? They're talking from above... you were holding my hand? How did I go away? I thought you were worse then me.

You lived? You got nothing but stitches?

Then how come I didn't? I died on scene? From a mirror shard lodged in my heart?

You know that this heart is still strong enough to love you, Ludwig.

oOo

Ve~! Is that you, Ludwig?

Laying here is boring! Ludwig, get me out!

Why are you crying, Ludwig? I thought you would never cry. You're so strong and tough.

But so am I.

I'm crying now, Ludwig. I miss you.

But you're so strong. Don't cry. I'll find a way out of this box. I'll wait for you, Ludwig.

Ludwig? Ludwig, where did you go?

What? Who's that?

Why are they gasping? Ve~! Fratello! Fratello, Brother Spain, Brother France! Help me out of this box!

What?

Ludwig, why... why did I have to go?

Why were you so strong, only to kill yourself on my grave?

oOo

We wake up.

We're next to each other.

"Feliciano." You whisper.

I cry, hugging you and sobbing into your shoulder. You joined me?

"Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich."

We snuggle, and we smile.

We're still together, you say you're hungry. I'm going to be glad to cook for you – because this is eternity!

I feel light, walking towards our kitchen. You follow, muttering about how Gilbert is still an idiot. We look out our window, you hug me.

Your muscles! They're gone! "Ve~! How much do you want to eat?"

"Fix enough to feed ten." You reply, "I'm starving."

Fratello calls, so does Brother France, and Gilbert, and even Alfred! They're all worried about us, and they miss us both. But we're OK. Right Doitsu!

Ve~! You're so strong! I'm so strong! We're so strong, together!

* * *

****I don't know how I made it through this one without hugging my Italian flag to my chest. Seriously though, this was decided on for – um, five seconds. I'm sitting there and I'm like "Y'know, GerIta needs to appear more in my library. I think I'll write something like my Planes one."  
****I'm such a dork, I don't care! I loved writing this, hope you love reading it! Flames will be burned with green fire and murdered with a hockey stick****


End file.
